Old Fogey Froggy
Old Fogey Froggy is episode 5b of Season 3 of Rocko's Modern Life. During a midlife crisis, Ed tries to recapture his youth by hanging out with Rocko, Heffer and Filburt. Plot In 1961, young Ed Bighead taking a shower and getting dressed for work. Before he leaves, Bev offers him a plethora of flies on a plate, which he gobbles up and breaks the plate, tossed in the air by Bev, with his tongue and kisses her goodbye. Afterwards, he’s seen driving in his car, with other drivers complimenting him. At Conglom-O, Mr. Dupette reminds him that he would be the boss of Conglom-O if he sustains his diligence. The scene then fastforwards to the present year, where Ed's daily routine from the early 1960’s is shown, except he doesn't have as much energy as he did in his younger years. Mr. Dupette orders Ed into his office and tells him that there is a new position in the hot tub department and that he has chosen Wilkins, the mail carrier, to fill into the position, much to Ed's disappointment, as Mr. Dupette tells him that he is too old for the position. Back home, Ed looks at the pictures of his youth and acknowledges his middle age. Going through a midlife crisis, Ed tries contrives a way of rejuvenating himself and sees Rocko playing baseball with Heffer and Filburt. When Filburt accidentally whacks the ball into the Bigheads' lawn, the three friends attempt to sneak in the lawn to retrieve it. But Ed grabs it and participate in the trio's game. But as he pitches the ball, he ends up breaking a window of Rocko's house. On his subsequent pitches, he ends up throwing every ball at Rocko's house, breaking the walls with holes. The three friends walk inside as Ed leaves. Rocko and his friends ride in the car to the comic book store, confused of Ed's attempt of rejuvenation. By the time they get to Kind of a Lot-O-Comics, they find that Ed has grabbed onto the bumper and rode with them all along. In the comic book store, he laughs at the same comic book he reads for an hour and later follows Rocko to his house as the latter arrives home. Heffer and Filburt, unadmittedly mortified, decide to leave, leaving Rocko with Ed to play board games. When night falls, Rocko sends Ed to the door and goes to bed. While going to sleep, he wakes up to find Ed sleeping adjacent to him in his bed. Rocko has finally had enough and orders Ed out of the house, telling him to hang out with people his age. Ed feels upset and walks away. The next two days, Ed, believing that he’s too old for anything, refuses to get out of bed, much to Bev's concern. She calls Rocko on the phone and tells him about this, prompting Rocko, Heffer and Filburt, all dressed in black, to arrive at the Bigheads' house and hold a mock funeral for him, and toss Ed into a trash can. They take him to the backyard and Heffer covers the trash can with the lid. He tosses the trash can into a dug-up hole and Bev adds the garbage into the hole as well. When Ed hears a cement truck backing up about to fill up the hole, Ed finally emerges from the hole to reclaim his life. The next day, he drives to work feeling young and works into his office until Mr. Dupette orders him into his office. The boss tells Ed that there is another position in the hot tub department, only to find that a senior citizen named Carbunkle has taken the position since Ed acts too young for his age. Once again, Ed slumps in disappointment. Characters Present *Rocko *Heffer *Filburt *Ed Bighead *Bev Bighead *Mr. Dupette Trivia *This episode shows that Ed has been working at Conglo-O for 33 years. *According to the calender in Bighead's office, this episode is set in the year 1994. *When Filburt calls for "the appropriate dirge", he and Heffer hum the "Wedding March", which isn’t quite a dirge. *This episode is similar to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode Mid Life Crustacean. Errors *In the flashback, Mr. Dupette is the chairman of Conglom-O, contradicting his occupation as a manager of Mega Lot-O-Comics in the episode Canned. *The mail cart is incomplete when Mr. Dupette selects Wilkins for the opening. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes staring Rocko Category:Episodes staring Heffer Category:Episodes staring Filburt Category:Episodes staring the Bigheads Category:Episodes where Spunky doesn't appear Category:Episodes directed by Stephen Hillenburg Category:Episodes storyboarded by Mark O'Hare Category:Episodes storyboarded by Stephen Hillenburg Category:Episodes written by George Maestri Category:Episodes written by Tim Hill Category:Episodes written by Stephen Hillenburg Category:Episodes written by Mark O'Hare Category:Episodes directed by George Chialtas